gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House Dragen
House Dragen 'of Helgen is a noble house of The North. Once loyal to the Starks, House Dragen has recently been fighting a war against House Bolton and House Frey House Dragen is infamous for its centuries old practice of the Bloodhunt. They were also known for eating their enemies years ago, but they stopped since the Targaryens came to power. Their official motto is '"Peace is a Lie" History Background House Dragen was formed during the Age of Heroes by Evan the Cannibal. They mostly kept to themselves before the Starks came to power. After that, the Dragens started a rebellion against House Stark, led by Darron Dragen. This was known as the Dragen Rebellion. The Dragens lost, and allied with the Starks. House Dragen is one of the oldest, most powerful and most respected houses from the North. The Dragens have started a small rebellion against Houses Bolton, Frey and Lannister. The Dragens have recently started an alliance with House Harrig, a smithing house from the Stormlands. Marrying Larinna Harrig to Lucius Dragen. The Dragens were also one of the first houses to develop a punishment and persecution system. Although their method of persecution was more quick and decisive. They use an ancient method called: "The Bloodhunt". This method, however, is considered taboo and outright barbaric by the other northern houses. Season 1 Lord Garth visits Winterfell because of King Robert Baratheon's arrival. Ned Stark leaves Winterfell and departs to King's Landing, giving higher authority to Lord Garth Dragen. House Dragen swears its allegiance to Robb Stark when Jon Umber proposes Northern independence under Robb as King in the North. Season 2 The forces of House Dragen remain with the main Northern host as it invades the Westerlands while a relief force led by the Greatjon liberates the seats of the Riverlords occupied by Lannister forces. Dragen forces participate in the Battle of Oxcross. Season 3 After many decisive victories, the Dragens are appointed to lead the vanguard towards Casterly Rock. However, during Edmure Tully's wedding the Boltons and the Freys massacre the Starks and all other northern houses. Garth is stabbed in the arm but managed to survive. House Dragen calls open war against House Bolton Season 4 House Dragen fights a war against Houses Bolton and Frey, while Tywin Lannister contemplates on how to get rid of the Dragens. Tywin comes up with a plan to completely annihilate House Dragen. But before his plan comes into completion, he is killed by his own son, Tyrion Lannister. Garth still wins many battles while Lucius is still acting Lord of Helgen, Lucius, however, has his own way of revenge. He tortures and torments many Bolton prisoners. Turning them into traumatized servants. Season 5 Roose Bolton is at his wits end, as he still wasn't able to kill Garth Dragen. Roose makes a deal with a Dragen household member to betray Garth and hand him over to the Boltons. Roose's plan worked, as Garth is mercilessly murdered by Walton "Steelshanks". Lucius takes Garth's place as Lord of Helgen. Lucius becomes a violent and power-hungry ruler, in continuation, Mira Dragen and Dominic Dragen leave Helgen and seek shelter at Last Hearth. Lucius marries Larinna Dragen and violently abuses her, but also impregnates her. Ethan Snow, Lord Harkon Dragen's bastard son marries Arrena Storm. Arrena gives birth to Merei Snow. Members * {Garth Dragen}, the head of House Dragen and Lord of Helgen, shot by Bolton soldiers on the Kingsroad ** Lucius Dragen, his firstborn son and heir. Lord of Helgen and the new head of House Dragen ***Larinna Dragen, his wife ** Ethan Snow, his bastard brother and man-at-arms ***Arrena Storm, his wife ****Merei Snow, his daughter ** Erik Dragen, his secondborn son and current heir. ** Dominic Dragen his thirdborn son. ** Mira Dragen, his firstborn daughter ** Alise Dragen, his wife. Household * Duncan Catell, castellan of Helgen * Coren Brewlan, former squire to Lord Garth, now to Lord Lucius. * Maester Vahaelor, Helgen's maester * Josmus Snow, a servant to House Dragen Image gallery Lucius.jpg Bloodhunt.JPG Mira-dragen.jpg Dragen mini-shield.png Dragen.png Family tree Category:House Dragen